dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Riazen
Riazen is the immensely powerful result of Riaco and Gozen Jr successfully using the Fusion Dance, and the second successful fusion dance character to be seen. He likes to call himself, "The Hero of Justice". Appearance Riazen wears a dark blue and yellow colored Metamoran vest, one which all characters created by the Fusion Dance have. Around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. Riazen greatly resembles Vegeta Jr in terms of his hairstyle, and facial expressions. His hair style is a mixture of the hair of both Riaco and Gozen Jr, with the front and back of his hair being black like those of Gozen's, and the sides being the purple/white color that Riaco's hair is. Riazen also has a widow's peak. Like the genetic composition of Gozen and Riaco, Riazen is a Saiyan/Human hybrid and can thus turn Super Saiyan; the style of his hair is similar overall to Gozen's while in Super Saiyan form. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. Personality Riazen's personality is unique even though he shares personality traits of his creators, Gozen and Riaco. Riazen is known to be cocky, arrogant and mischievous like Riaco, yet he acts playful and, occasionally, whiny like Gozen. Riazen is a cocky and conceited fighter who believes his power is enough to take on anyone even when he is about to lose a fight; this is likely due to his massive power increase during fusion, creating a warrior. Riazen loves to be over dramatic, and shows this by calling his attacks loudly and giving ridiculous names to somewhat stylized versions of otherwise normal punches and kicks. Behind the fusion Riazen is very young, but powerful, and is very playful and an extreme procrastinator. He has a quite cocky and rebellious personality. He likes to do things his own way and has been told more than once that he acts more like Jincade than anyone else. Riazen thinks he is in total control, and has everything in his hands. He is not the most powerful individual to turn to, as Gocade, Super Saiyan 3 Golili, Golden Kryo, Super Saiyan Blue Gokai, etc have been visually proven to be much more powerful than him. Riazen's power can easily rival any individual character in the series, making him one of the most powerful. He is able to perform a few transformations, increasing his power and making him more confident and deadly in battle. He is quite creative and original, and creates a broad, yet ridiculous array of his own attacks. However, some of his creative techniques do inflict potent damage, such as his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, or his Galactic Donut attack. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Kamehameha * Galactic Donut – A powerful gripping technique Riazen performed. Riazen uses this controllable halo to wrap around the revived Super Buu, constricting him within the halo. Super Buu, however, escapes by overpowering the ring, leaving it to disperse into small balls. * Super Donut Volley - A variation of the Galactic Donut technique where Riazen fires a volley of energy rings at the opponent that explode on contact. * Wolf Fang Fist – A technique of rapid, charged melee strikes empowered by a wolf totem. * Volleyball Attack – A technique created by Tien Shinhan, which Riazen uses in combination with the Wolf Fang Fist. * DIE DIE Missile Barrage: 'This is a technique where Riazen shoots a barrage of blue colored ''ki blasts at his opponent. * '''Burning Kamehameha – The combination of Riaco's Burning Attack and Gozen's Kamehameha. * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack – Riazen's signature move. Riazen expels Kamikaze Ghosts from his mouth for an attack. These ghosts are touch sensitive and explode when they touch anything, including each other (shown when the ghosts grab each other's hands). ** Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 4 – A version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which uses four ghosts. ** Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 10 Ghost Finish– A version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which uses 10 ghosts. ** Balloon Flash Bomber – An attack which breaks down into 14 ghosts. ** Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish – A more powerful version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which utilizes 100 ghosts. Category:Z-Fighters Category:Saiyan Category:Males Category:Male Category:Fusion